


A Wolf's Natural Calling

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Animal Traits, Bestiality, Creampie, Debauchery, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: After feeling jealous with Lawrence and getting annoyed at his flirting with a Waitress, Holo decides to get drunk and stroll about town, feeling extremely frisky and in need of a good time. She comes across someone's dog and proceeds to pleasure it until being found by the owner, leading to her embracing her estrous promiscuity with him and all his friends.
Relationships: Holo/OCs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Wolf's Natural Calling

  
  
  


**A Wolf’s Natural Calling**

**Spice and Wolf**

**By Azure/For T.Red**

  
  


**Chapter One-A Blissful Drunken Frenzy**

*****

Just outside the industrious town city of Trifas, Lawrence and his erstwhile business partner Holo the Wise Wolf rode on carriage in peaceful silence. The girl, being the Wolf Goddess of the Harvest herself, remained seated comfortably in the back next to all the animal fur pelts and spice-scented apples she enjoyed so very much. She had rolled around all over the former in a playful manner with her hood off and ears out in the open. They were twitching playfully while she had stretched out her feet from over the edge of the carriage with an adorably coy smile written on her face. Normally that would charm anybody, even Lawrence, on a normal day, but seeing her act this way with his merchandise upset t he man more than he cared to admit.Turning his head back to look over at her rolling around on the fur pelts and the apples like a child, wagging her long fluffy wolf tail around playfully while doing so, Lawrence felt his face sour at Holo's childlike behavior.

'So much for the Wise and Mature Wolf deity of the Harvest. She's really being childish today, more so than usual, and probably thinking that all my goods belong to her. I've got to say something to her.' He considered while wearing a frown on his face and looking directly at Holo wagging her fluffy tail around all over the place. "Holo, listen up. We're about to arrive in Trifas in a bit, so you might wanna sit over here and put your hood back on before someone sees you."

The fluffy-eared humanoid woman/Deity stopped basking in the fur pelts and sat up on all fours, wriggling her tail playfully in the air as she flashed him a flat look.

"Hmmph, you just have to ruin my fun, don't you? These wagon rides are certainly long, Lawrence. There's nothing wrong with enjoying myself from time to time to kill the boredom between trips, you know." She voiced with an adorable pout and pulled her hood back on before heading over to the front to sit with him.

"Yeah, well, we're heading into town regardless. Can't let people see you and freak out now, can we? We can have a drink to ourselves at the local pub if you feel like it, maybe soak in the sights before we start selling in the morning." He offered and saw the cute Wolf woman cross her arms, pouting cutely, before looking in his direction with a dull stare.

'I don't really prefer alcohol, it nulls certain parts of my body that lets me feel certain....stimulating factors take place. I'd hate to feel dull in any capacity, Lawrence, besides I much rather eat a delicious meal anyway." She answered, tossing her head upward in a snooty gesture.

'What's with this woman? She's becoming more and more difficult lately, do wolve Goddesses have some kind of mood swing that correlates with the seasons?' Lawrence wondered and smirked. "You say that now, but I bet you've never had Spice Pumpkin Butterbear, have you? It's non-alcoholic to humans, for the most part, but I'd bet it'll light up your insides once you've had a taste."

The moment he said this, Holo's wolf ears perked up from underneath her hood, making her look to him with a certain level of interest.

"Hmm, now you have me intrigued. I would like to try this Butterbeer of which you speak, but it had better not make me feel 'Dull' and turn me into some kind of slovenly drunkard. I do have my pride after all.' She said with an air of dignity, making Lawrence chuckle a little bit as they arrived at the front gates of the spacious town of Trifas.

Lawrence flashed his merchant badge and his passport showing the citizenship of his kingdom as well as his ID while Holo kept her wolf features hidden from plain sight. Meanwhile, Holo struggled to keep herself in check while wearing her maiden-like outfit covertly in order to hide her flustered face from the public eye. When she was around male company during a certain seasonal period, she gets frisky and becomes as virile as though she were an animal-in-heat, which she ironically was at this moment. It was that time of the year where she'd go into an estrous frenzy if left unchecked and would remain that way until a certain condition was met. She'd never want to take that chance when being in this heated state of sexual urgency while around other people, at least not if she can help it anyway.

'I just have to wait it out for a little while, maybe if I keep myself indoors and in-control I can manage to avoid jumping some random passerby and risk getting chased out. I would also not have myself appearing in such a sexually carnivorous frenzy while I am with Lawrence. Can't imagine how awkward that'll be in the morning, plus...I'm not entirely sure he's fond of me that way regardless.' Holo thought to herself as they rode the carriage on into town, showing the Wolf Deity the beauty of a culturally-enriched medieval city bustling with people and artistic sensitivities.

Trifas was a spacious town filled with plenty of ports for ships, a robust merchant market, and a lot of potential buyers of goods for Lawrence to make a profit from. He and his partner needed to acquire plenty of new and old currency and together, they'd make a goldmine killing if they managed to win people over with their products.

'Hmmm, maybe between all the business-making I don't have to worry too much about my....problem. Being busy is certainly one way to counter being in estrus around the clock, I'm positive I can hold out. I just hope Lawrence doesn't do something stupid like upset me. One wrong move could upset me quite easily during this period of mine and I'll risk going off the rails one way or another if it does. We can't afford that.' Holo contemplated as they rode into the depths of the market quarter of the lower sector, ready to park their carriage and fasten their goods in secure bindings to prevent theft.

True to Lawrence's word, he showed Holo to a nearby pub that doubled as a restaurant and guided her on inside. Once they took a table she ordered up a meal that had apples of any kind involved while he called up a few mugs of Butter Pumpkin Spice Beer with a smile. Holo sat there with a cup of tea in hand, wagging her tail about discreetly from underneath the drapery of her elegant clothing, but she grimaced when she saw the man grinning stupidly at a Waitress that came nearby.

"Hmmmph." Holo grumbled unpleasantly when she saw Lawrence look like he was drooling out from the corner of his mouth.

It was a lovely big-breasted girl with long blonde hair, carrying a tray containing their order that he was eyeballing. She was wearing the usual bar maiden outfit of an elegant dress offering plenty of cleavage to be showing, making her breasts bounce around gently whenever she so much as moved. Holo clutched her own chest and puffed her cheeks in growing annoyance, feeling increasingly jealous and annoyed as she saw Lawrence engaging the blonde bimbo in overly friendly banter. At seeing this long enough, she started growling quietly with her teeth becoming sharp from within her mouth.

"There you go, two orders of our famous ButterBeer and these are your dinners for the evening. Enjoy." The girl greeted with an exuberant smile, one that captivated Lawrence for he was seeing that her boobs jiggle voraciously with every step.

"Thank you very much, miss. Boy does it look delicious.~" Lawrence commented as she flashed him a wink and proceeded to be on her way with a tray in hand, wriggling her rear noticeably at him as she left. Holo was about ready to snarl and claw the woman's face off right now, but she kept herself steady and in-control, maintaining her composure until she looked right at the large glass mug of Butterbeer in front of her.

'I hope I'm wrong about this and it does intoxicate me greatly, I could use something to take my mind off my seeing my partner drool over another lady. Does he not know it's rude to lust after other women like a dog when in a woman's company?' Holo reached out for her mug, lifting it up with ease and tilting back her head so she could swallow a thick cascade of clear amber-colored Butterbeer down her throat, gulping loudly as she chugged nearly all of it down without a second thought.

Lawrence had just finished eyeballing the waitress's bouncing butt when he turned back and saw Holo down nearly half of the gallon-sized mug of ButterBeer already. His face morphed into an expression of shock and surprise with his mouth falling open.

'Huh, guess she was more open to it than I thought. She's really chugging everything down right now.' He thought and heard the loud 'Gulps' she was taking as she emptied her mug in no time at all.

*Gulp..gulp..gulp!*

"Aah! That's the *Hic* stuff alright. You were totally right about this beer, Lawrence. It really *hic* knows how to take the edge off." Holo spoke with a bit of a drunken slur in her voice. She appeared more drunk than mildly intoxicated, making Lawrence worry since it was not supposed to be intoxicated at all. At least with regular people the beer had no effect, he never considered it being the opposite for Wolf deities like her.

'Oh crap, did I not take into account that ButterBeer could affect her differently? She looks positively drunk!' He thought in panic and leaned over across the table. "Holo, are you feeling alright? You look....rather flushed and tipsy right now."

The girl's stature swayed a little bit with a goofy smile appearing on her face, she made her wolf ears perk out from underneath her hood, causing Lawrence to worry even more that she'll blow her cover and raise panic.

"Oh Lawrence, what do you *hic*..care? You were slobbering all over that blonde busty bimbo of a waitress just moments, were you not? Why would I, the Wise Wolf of the Harvest, be jealous or upset in any way?" She asked, making the man look embarrassed and mortified that she thought of him that way, but he still felt peeved at her getting into his personal affairs in the first place.

"Look, whatever happened....was nothing you needed to worry about, Holo. It's my place to be friendly with potential customers of my shop, not yours. What do you care if I happen to like some pretty bar maiden?" He shot back in a harsh whisper but froze immediately when he saw her glare hateful daggers at him and snarl with a sharp tooth showing.

"You say it's not my business, you sleaze, but I'm a part of this venture too, aren't I? What's more; you're not supposed to eyeball random women like a scumbag where you're in the company of another. Have you no shame? Have you also forgotten who I am?! Rudeness like that is hardly tolerated around me, especially since we've been through so much together." She said in a cold, harsh, silent whisper before bolting upright from her seat and turning on her heel to leave the tavern entirely.

"H-Hey...! Where are you doing?!" He called out to her, but she was already gone, leaving him appalled and furious that she left him like that in the middle of the tavern dinner.

Holo was out the door and set off to wander around the large town late at night, looking for some special kind of fun in which to forget all her negative feelings regarding Lawrence.

'Now where's a place where I can get some action around here? I'm sure a random fisherman or a cargo lifter would be happy to accommodate me in....that way. My friskiness has really reached its peak with that little tiff just now and I certainly need to let out some stress after dealing with Lawrence. Pft, to Hell with that man. He can just eyeball all the women he wants, I'll just.....find my own kind of pleasure and love elsewhere if that's what it takes.' Holo thought bitterly to herself with tears leaking from her eyes for a brief moment.

She wiped her face with her sleeve as she wandered into town, strolling through the lower shadier parts until she came across a rather spacious alleyway between large brick house buildings. There, Holo happened upon a large dog, dark in color and a Great Dane in breed. It was tethered to a lamppost just outside of the corner looking like it was here for making too much noise.

"Why hello there, has someone been treating you coldly too?~" She asked gently, receiving a soft whimper from the canine, then seeing him wag his tail excitedly as she came nearer.

She paused in front of it and felt some of her primal instincts take over, her estrous-scented body triggered the Canine's natural instincts in wanting to breed her badly and drew him to Holo. The large dog howled quietly to itself and whimpered, bringing out his large slick crimson-colored dick from the confines of its sheath, making Holo salivate upon seeing it already. She started breathing hotly when arousal boiled within her body, having already been very tipsy to start with thanks to the Butter Beer, she began undoing part of her clothing before the dog's eyes with a sly smile.

Holo quickly checked the sides and ducked into the space of the alleyway out of sight from the streets, giving herself at the dog some privacy as she pulled open her robes and flashed him her perky pair of B-cup sized breasts. The dog panted with excitement and she got started on taking everything off including her favored wheat bag that she carried around everywhere. Hanging the latter onto a nearby lamppost, Holo became naked from head to toe, standing before it and showing off her lithe womanly body to the dog's eyes.

Her wonderfully pristine skin was fair in color, her skin looking positively smooth to the touch. Her breasts, while not very big, still jiggled with every slight movement she made while wagging her tail around flirtatiously for the mutt. Her fluffy tufted ears perked up, sticking out from the top of her head as she started becoming even more aroused once her mating instincts began to seep into her mind and body. She was letting her desire to fuck and breed take over her thoughts completely, making her place herself on her hands and knees in front of the dog with a lascivious smile on her face.

"Nngg! I...I don't care what this looks like. I need it now! Even if we're completely different breeds, you and I, I will have my fill tonight. I need it more than anything and am too horny to want anything else right now. On top of that, maybe it's the beer I drank, but I feel as if I couldn't care less what Lawrence would think of me at this moment. That is if he ever found out about this, he won't.~" She whispered coyly to herself with a face becoming hot and flustered with excitement.

The dog watched Holo as she sensually crawled over to him, wagging her own tail in the air while staring at him seductively. He quietly whined in quiet confusion, feeling aroused for he had sniffed the scent of blooming estrous coming from within Holo's increasingly aroused body. She reached under him while he was standing on all fours, gingerly tugging at his cock, which was now perking out of its sheath, giving Holo the sight of its thick red dick coming out slowly due to him becoming aroused.

"That's it, let it come out. You're finding 'Mama' here pretty attractive to wanna mate with, aren't you?~" She teased, letting her tongue curl along her lips as she felt the dog's thick glistening cock become fully erect in her right hand.

Holo curled her fingers around it, gently squeezing it as she began pumping the dog's thick shaft earnestly in a few hard tugs. It was as long as the average male dick, being roughly seven to eight inches when it is fully erect. Holo kept her eyes fixated on his meat, seeing some moisture leak out of the slanted flat-head tip just as his knot came out. The Wise Wolf was overcome with feral lust, no longer caring if anyone else was around that could see her naked and about to suck off a lone dog's cock.

'There it is, now you're all mine. Do try to stay quiet, boy, I won't be gentle in giving you a piece of Nirvana.' Holo thought as she opened up her mouth and dove elegantly underneath the Dog's large dark body like so.

She wrapped her lips around the slanted head of his cock, pursing her mouth tightly over it before squeezing red spongy phallus into her mouth.

*Schup! Sclupp...schlupp...schlup..schlupp!*

"Mhmm!~ *So good....!*" She moaned in-between head-bobbing motions, steadily sucking off the dog's cock while taking in more and more of it down into her gullet with eyes closed in a smile.

Her tail swished around regularly into the air, indicating her excitement at doing such a brazen raunchy act nude in public at nighttime. Holo wouldn't be surprised if someone saw her and freaked out when seeing her naked, but the thought of it also enticed her to be even more liberated. She wanted to live tonight to its fullest alright, and in doing so, sticking it to Lawrence in a way. Her mouth kept tugging at the dog's dick, stroking it and stroking with her tongue slithering around the amount of shaft inside, giving the doggie a piece of heaven with her oral cavity.

*Schlupp..schlup..schlup...schlupp..sclup..schlupp..schlupp!*

"*Whooooooooo!*" The dog unexpectedly howled in pleasure, tilting up its head and feeling the sensation of Holo's mouth drive him into a heavily-aroused frenzy. Suddenly it's pelvis started rutting against the woman's face, bucking into her jaw excitedly with cock diving in and out of her lips in a messy languid fashion.

Holo was a little alarmed he had howled in the first place, it'd draw unwanted attention from perhaps his owner or some random patrol men nearby. Thus, she started squeezing her lips tightly around the thick candle-colored doggy dick, hungrily sucking off every trace of moisture until she could feel him beginning to swell with ejaculate. The dog whimpered again,m panting excitedly as he felt his ejaculation come out inside of the woman's mouth, howling into the sky once after it unleashed a thick stream of semen straight into the back of Holo's throat!

"Mhpb!" Holo mouthed in surprise, her wolf ears perked up and her eyes went wide with a smile appearing around her lips. She started feeling the first spurt of cum, then another and another until it felt like the dog was unleashing a liter's worth of seed straight into her stomach.

*Spllt..spllt..spllt..splt..splt...splltt!*

"*Whooooooo!*" He howled again, this time actually drawing the attention of its owner as he came walking down the alleyway from outside.

"Hmmm? What is Brisk up to this time? Howling at birds on a rooftop or something again? Better go see what is---*Gasps!*" The man halted in his place when he walked in on the alleyway corner, seeing a naked woman with a furry fluffy tail sucking off the cum from his dog's cock!

He could practically hear the throbbing noises of sperm going down into her gullet, as shocked as he was to find some kind of wolf woman in their midsts, his eyes wandered all over her perfect naked little body on all fours. He was feeling aroused, so much so that his erection started forming from within his pants when she finished. He saw the woman pluck out her head from underneath his dog's body with cheeks full of seed and a surprised look on her face when she saw he was standing there with a lantern in hand.

'Oh no, is he....going to report me to the local authorities and chase me out? It wouldn't be the first time, but-oh! Oh my.~' Holo bristled up when she saw that the man was packing a clear sign of arousal from seeing her naked. She smiled slyly, knowing she could play this to her advantage and continue having a fun wild night to herself. Tilting back her head, she visibly swallowed down the dog's leftover seed still pooled inside her mouth.

*Gulp!*

"Ah...that's better. So.....did you enjoy watching me, human?" Holo spoke in a sultry tone, staying on all fours as she crawled over closer to the man, wagging her tail sensually in the air until she got up and stood before him. She let him drink in the sight of her naked body, furthering his arousal and making the man want to lunge at her and ravish her on the spot.

He was a modest-looking everyday man with five o'clock shadow and a thick well-defined chin. His build was that of a lumberjack or a stonemason and he was obviously well-hung underneath, judging by how tight his pants were looking. Holo could barely keep her eyes off of it and hoped the man wasn't off-put or alarmed by her wolven features such as ears, claws, and tail.

"I....I...I have never seen a woman like you before in my life. I...prefer not to think of you as a Demon, not after seeing that wonderful naked body of yours. I only came out here because I heard my dog howling like a wolf into the sky. Here I find something as beautiful as you, with a fluffy tail, pleasuring my dog....." He recounted, letting his eyes roll over her lithe naked frame until it was Holo that spoke up with a sultry tone in her voice.

"Would you like to pleasure me? The offer is on the table, provided you don't call your patrolmen and have the city chase after me. I am looking for a 'fun time' tonight.~" Holo purred while running her tongue across her lips as she approached the man and traced a finger along his chest. "I Am the Wise Wolf known as Holo. I am the deity of the Harvest."

Holo gently caressed the surface of his penis through his brown leather pants, knowing that she had in her grasp and was determined to milk this night for everything it was worth, starting with him. She played with him by first, stroking the surface of his pants gently using her left hand, then using her right she started fondling one of her own breasts with a sultry smile on her face. This made the man's decision for him since he was now more aroused than he's ever been.

'Y-you're the Goddess of the Harvest? A-And you want me to.....oh hell yes I'll oblige your wish! Just look at you! I-I'll be more than happy to take care of your needs tonight. Well, me and a friend anyway, he should be coming down looking for me in a matter of minutes since I was supposed to come back around to the masonry. I'm certain my dog Brisk over there would like a second-round with you too.~" The man beamed excitedly, also intensifying Holo's own excitement over having others join the party.

The thought of becoming ravaged by a group of sweaty, working-class men sent chills down on her spine in the most pleasant of ways. Holo nodded leisurely with a smile and slumped back down onto the floor before turning around, assuming the wolf's preferred position for mating; the doggy style arrangement. She lifted up her fluffy tail, showing the man the dark velvet star of her ass as well the sodden pink squishy folds of her pussy to him. He started hastily unbuckling his pants in a lust-born frenzy, pulling them down along with his boxers and revealing to Holo a turgid and thick nine and a half-inch erection!

"My name is Gerald, by the way." He offered, feeling his lust peak as he had finished pulling down the hem of his pants.

Holo, feeling intoxicated by the scent of male hormones already, was feeling incredibly frisky right at this moment. She secretly hoped she was fertile enough to receive this man's seed and became pregnant with his baby. It was a thought that occurred earlier when she was sucking off the dog; what if she got pregnant from a night of shameless debauchery? It was a thought that had her quivering in arousal, making her folds glisten even more with fluids with the thrill of risky outdoor sex in a puritan city making her feel more excited than she's ever been.

He kept wiggling her rear enticingly at the man, waiting for him to get behind her and ravage her body to his delight. She watched him scurry over and drop down onto his kneecaps behind her hand, running his strong masculine hands all over the smooth surface of her waist all the way down to her ass. Gerald took his time in feeling up the Wolf goddess's body, admiring how smooth her skin was and squeezing the surface of her buttcheeks before guiding his erection over to her slit. Holo could feel the heat of his arousal and felt his erection prodding the opening of her pussy a little more, leading to him grabbing onto her hips completely as he shoved himself halfway into her tight slit!

*Squelch!*

"Hnhh....! Ohhhhhh......yes! Oh my god...yes!~" Holo breathed out in a husky whisper, wearing a positively euphoric expression on her face as she felt the man's dick churn the insides of her pussy like so.

She could feel the thick rigidness of his cock hollowing out her untouched and highly sensitive folds, leading to them squeezing down on his length the more he pushed himself in.

"Ugh....! Oh, father help me....! This feeling is pure bliss incarnate, ooh ahh....! It's like your insides were made for a human phallus to plunge all the way into the depths of the Goddess." He breathed out, savoring the feeling of her walls swallowing him in and allowing entry into her cervix with her tail curling around his waist.

Holo started grinding her buttocks along the man's waist, goading him into ravaging her like a beast with a smile being directed at him from over one of her shoulders. She winked at him and felt his hips beginning to slam voraciously into her buttocks from behind, creating gentle clapping noises that permeated the air. Holo's buttocks pushed into his pelvis and squished pleasurably into it as she felt his cock sawing out her insides like so, creating a series of soft squelching noises that filled the air, complete with a series of hot husky breaths of ecstasy escaping her lips.

"Uuaahh..aahh...aahh...aahh...aaahh...oooahh..my yess...! Mmhmm! This feels so amazingly good, I can barely stand not having it again!~" She breathed out, wearing a lustful smile on her face as her body swayed back and forth into the man's waist, feeling every thick throbbing inch of his cock tunnel into her cervix expecting to go into her womb.

For Gerald, he felt the squishy cushion of the wolf woman's pussy swallow him, eagerly falling into an abyss of pleasure itself as he felt ravenous enough to wanna fuck her savagely into the ground. Grinning toothily, he reached over her backside and fondled each of Holo's breasts into his hands. Cupping those soft perky mounts he started massaging them in turns while still bucking voraciously into Holo's sex. He heard the woman faintly moan inside of her throat in absolute pleasure, she wiggled her tail excitedly around his waist, keeping it curled while he continued fucking her nonstop right there in the alleyway in front of Brisk's doggy eyes.

"Nngh..nngh..nghh..ngnhh....nnghh! Yes! Oh, Wolf Goddess....yes! The feeling of your womanhood is utterly divine.....I want you all to myself now!" Gerald grunted, squeezing her perky tits some more as he banged his pelvis savagely into Holo's waist, continuing to feel her insides squeeze tightly around his dick the harder he sunk into her body.

Together they clapped back and forth into each other with Holo whimpering loudly into her right fist, feeling her insides throb as she was steadily approaching arousal after nearly half an hour's worth of fucking. She could feel the man beginning to throb as well, he would cum soon and likely feel her insides full of his seed. The thought of siring a bastard baby from a random mason worker sent chills of euphoria down Holo's spine again, it was making her so hot and bothered that her walls began coiling around him in climax!

"Aaahhh...! Aaahhh.......! I'm cumming, human! P-please, don't pull out and leave my insides without that feeling of your essence! I want to feel it all!" She cried out quietly in a loud whisper, breathing louder and faster until she shook into a trembling fit of orgasm!

Holo threw back her head and whimpered intensely with her tail straightening out into the air! Her sopping insides began squeezing around Gerald's dick, prompting him to plunge his waist into her pussy one last time as he had entered her cervix! His cock pushed out into the entry of her womb just before feeling the rush of ejaculation overwhelmed him. His balls quivered and sent thick ropes of sperm directly into Holo's fertile grounds, seeding her insides and secretly hoping he had bred this Wolf Goddess of the Harvest thoroughly!

"Ngghh!"

*Spplt..spplt..spllt..spltt..spltt...sppltt..spltt!*

"Hnnnggg......! Oooh yeah...!" Gerald breathed out, feeling glob after glob of cum enters Holo's womanly space, he had filled her up quite a bit, but not enough to Holo's savage liking.

She wanted more. Just as she was recovering from her own orgasm, Gerald noticed that another lantern came nearby, revealing to him that his coworker was right around the corner of the alleyway. Not having the urge to pull out of Holo just yet, and waiting to see the look on his friend's face when he stumbles in on them together, Gerald finished bottoming out of the Goddess before plucking himself from the gooey confines of her creampied sex.

He got up and turned his face to the surprised sight of his co-worker Benjamin just as he had turned the corner and stared gobsmacked at the sight before him. On the floor, huffing tiredly in post-coital sex was a naked woman with a wolf-like tail and pointy tufted ears sticking out the top of her head. Next to her was his cor-worker Gerald, who was simply smiling confidently at him as though reading his mind on what he wanted. The reaction is seen on the second man's pants as an obvious enough solution to the problem of what to do about stress relief in the workplace.

"Wha-I....just what is going on here, Gerald? W-who is that woman?" Ben asked almost fearfully until he saw Holo standing up on her feet and scooping out some of the man's sperm from between her legs. She ran it along her face with her fingers sensually before dipping them into her mouth to start licking them all off. "Ngghh!"

"Benjamin, my dear friend, have I got an offer for you. This young ravishing lady right here is looking for a 'Good Time' tonight, how about we take her back to the masonry with us and see how wild she wants to get?" He offered, seeing an excited smile on his friend's face as he nodded fervently to the idea in agreement right off the bat.

Holo saw them whispering to each other with excitement clear on their faces. Her enhanced senses picked up every word they were saying, becoming excited herself as she stood up and shamelessly leaned onto a nearby lamppost waiting for them to finish.

"Yeah, yeah....alright, I'll go buy the wine real quick after I tell the others. *Looks at Holo with a wide grin* So she really doesn't mind being passed around between five men?" Benjamin asked and it was Holo who spoke up for Gerald's sake.

"No, I do not. Tonight is a very special night for me in which I'll live with carefree passion and promiscuity, but if we're going to be heading over to your workplace then we better bring 'Brisk' with us too. I want everybody to join in on the fun we're about to have. Be sure to bring plenty of wine or Butterbeer while you're at it, that way you can all have a very fun go-around with a Goddess of Fertility." Holo said coyly, running her tongue around her lips and making one of the men rush over so they could drape a coat over her naked body. He then went over to untie Brisk from his lamppost and set off on their way back to the Masonry.

"Come with us and we'll show you the 'Good Time' you are looking for, Wise Wolf.~" Gerald stated giddily as he saw Holo reach for her bag of wheat, clutching closeby as they left the alleyway together with eager-looking smiles on their faces, especially Holo.

In her case, it was because of how positively frisky she was. Holo couldn't wait any longer to be ravished by a bunch of tough-looking burly men, in her eyes, it was better than holding out for Lawrence any longer. Her fluffy tail continued wagging behind her as they left the area completely, making straight for the masonry in haste.

*****

Arriving at the masonry, which was a modestly-large warehouse building located somewhere near the southwest part of town, Holo unveiled herself before the three other men when she arrived. She happily let whatever had been covering her skin slide off, surprising them with both her beauty and her unique wolven features such as her tail and her ears. All of them were mesmerized by her smooth-looking fair skin, her lithe naked body, and even her large fluffy tail with pointed wolf ears.

Holo liked what she saw as well, all of the remaining men were honest-looking ruggedly-built mason workers with thick muscular bodies. The man known as Benjamin had brought with him a case of ButterBeer for the occasion, he was happy to see that his coworkers weren't freaked out by her unusual appearance. She continued to elegantly sway her body around in a highly erotic dance while things were getting set up. Holo saw that the dog Brisk remained nearby, panting excitedly as he kept his dick out and unsheathed while watching her tail swivel around the surface of her ass. Holo loved showing off her naked body to everyone around her, she did it without shame or fear, making them look at her with barely-restrained looks of sexual hunger. She occasionally used her fluffy tail to cover up her sex in order to tease the men whenever spreading out her legs, making them want her even more.

There were cheers, hoots, and cat-calls all over the place as they watched Holo strut her naked seductive body around without a care in the world. She gestured for one of the men to come over and give her a fresh mug of that intoxicating ButterBeer. As soon as she received it, Holo ran her tongue around her lips in a salacious manner before tipping the mug to her lips and drowning the contents down into her throat. The sheer taste and flavor of the ButterBeer intoxicated her even more, making the Wise Wolf become immediately horny right off the bat. Not that she wasn't already.

She drank down the mug in a messy fashion, letting some of it spill onto her naked skin, lubricating it entirely and giving the boys a show they'd never otherwise see in their dreary daily lives. Her skin shimmered more enticingly after it was bathed in ButterBeer, it made her lithe naked curves appear more alluring. Once she finished the mug, she threw it to the side and watched as each of the men took the swigs of their ButterBeer mugs as well. 

All of them were already pitching erections, each one was eager to have their turn with Holo after hearing about the experience from Gerald himself. She went over to where her clothes were hung and reached over into her sack of wheat, scooping out a hefty bundle of wheatgrass into her right hand before bringing it to her mouth. Taking a large bite of the addicting stuff, Holo started eating it in a hurry, munching on it gleefully as the effects started making her body seethe with white-hot arousal after it increased her fertility. She entered a state of nearly primal lust, ready to be bred or at least have the men trying their hardest to do so.

"*Munch...munch..munch! Gulp!* Ah, that's the stuff. Alright then, boys....*looks at the men with a coy smile on her lips*...I am not just any Goddess of the Harvest. I am one of Fertility as well." She mentioned and it gave her the absolute attention of all the men staring at her with gobsmacked looks of excitement. "Wheat tends to give me a great boost in my fertility after I eat even some of it. So...."

Holo dropped down onto her knees, leaning her body back and raised one of her legs high into the air by holding back her ankle. She reached down between her legs and with her fingers, she spread open the sodden folds of her pussy lips with a salacious smile.

"....who is ready to try your luck and get me pregnant tonight? I am at the very peak of fertility right now, so you all have my permission to cum inside of me as much as you like. Maybe we'll see which of you is able to put a child into my body.~" Holo tempted with a coy and playful wink, setting the men on fire with blind lust!

"Y-yes! Here we come, you darling vixen!" One of them said as he hastily started undressing alongside his co-workers.

There were five men in total and all of them were getting naked in a hurry, revealing to Holo their long cocks standing erect and varying in different sizes. Seeing even one of them made Holo quell with lust and before she knew it, she saw the man named Benjamin jump in first. He must've been very eager to fuck her after seeing Gerald balls-deep inside of her body before discovering them.

"I call dibs on having sex with her from the front. I want to blow my seed into this woman more than anybody. I don't care if she gets pregnant, Gerald got to have her first, so it's only fair!" He declared energetically, receiving some disgruntled grunts from the rest of his co-workers as they gathered in the shallow stack of hay around Holo's naked body already.

"F-fine, I'll call her mouth then. I wonder if she can use that tongue with creativity, I can tell it's long and curved like an actual wolf's." Another one said as he guided the head of his cock directly into Holo's waiting mouth. A second man pushed out his member in front of her face suggestively, as though asking her to suck him off in-turns or at least stroke him off while pleasing the other.

"Oohhhh, two for the price of one. I'm all yours tonight, boys. Well.....you all and Brisk as well, I don't want to leave that charming dog out of the fun either.~" She purred and grabbed onto the first man's cock before pulling it into her mouth, surrounding the sensitive shaft of his phallus inside a warm hot abyss of moist oral flesh.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmhmmm.~" Holo moaned and closed her eyes as she started sucking off the first gentleman, bobbing her head back and forth on his meat, making him growl loudly in ecstasy while the secondary felt her hands sliding around his length. She squeezed the man's cock pushing into her cheek from the left, causing him to groan as well once she began jerking him off back and forth with ever-increasing speed.

"Nnghhh! Ohhh...holy father....! Her hands are the softest things in the world!" He cried out, enjoying the smooth surface of Holo's left hand pumping his cock gingerly with gusto.

The other three men exchanged looks of certainty with each other and got underway with abusing the Wolf Goddess's body to their liking. Benjamin got on top of Holo, anxiously guiding his naked prick into the squishy folds of her sex with a smile. He felt her insides wrap snugly around his length, caressing every inch of it with spongy tight-fitting flesh that made him want to cum already.

"Ahhh....oh my God! It feels better than I would've thought! Oh yes! I am going to fuck you like there is no tomorrow, Wise Wolf!~" Benjamin cried out as he sunk himself hilt-deep inside of Holo's waiting pussy, feeling her walls clutch him tightly as he bottomed out of her sex like an animal in heat.

His balls started slapping against her sex, tapping the cleft of her buttocks over and over again while the other two men carefully lifted Holo's waist onto the side so they can get a better view of her ass. Her tail wagged around excitedly, making for an entertaining sight until Gerald sees the temptation that is her tight-looking anus waiting for him to plunder. He had already fuck her pussy earlier tonight and it felt divine, but he wondered how it would feel bottoming out of her ass since it was frowned upon by the church organization in this town.

"Oh yeah, I am going to have at those precious perky tits of hers while you take care of her butt then, okay?" The final man said to Gerald as he knelt by Holo's side, sliding his hands around both of her boobs and squeezing them into his fingers as the man known as Gerald pushed into her ass from the side.

*Plop!*

"Mmhmm! Aaaaaahhhhh!~ *Schlupp....schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp!*" Holo had momentarily screamed out in ecstasy when she felt her anus spread out to accommodate the girth of Gerald's dick sinking slowly inside of her butt. She had never felt anal sex before and it made her body tingle with sensational waves of euphoria as she had felt both her holes fill out with cocks.

Her tail wagged excitedly around her waist, nearly making it a bother for the last man that had started fondling her tits like an excitable child. All over her body, Holo was getting pleasure and delivering in in-turn, feeling all five men plunder her small naked body without shame.

"Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm.mhmm..mhmmm!~" She grunted between loud messy gasps of suction. SHe swallowed much of the first man's cock into her mouth, tasting it after it sunk into the back of her throat with his hands gripping her face.

"Aagghhh! Oohh yeah....uuh..uh..uh..uh..ughhh!" He cried out as his balls slapped continuously into her chin, making her gobble up nearly every inch of his length just so she could wiggle her tongue around all over the underside of his cock. Holo was greedily sucking him off while simultaneously stroking the second man's length with increasing vigor.

"Hhgnhh...aaahhh.....! Oohhh your hands feel so good! I cannot wait to try out your pussy next, Wise Wolf! This is the greatest night ever!" He cried out, feeling the magical touch of Holo's hand make his cock swell with impending ejaculation already. She could tell he was getting ready to cum even after a few minutes of nonstop pumping, Holo didn't care how quick that was, all she wanted was to have cum splattering on her face.

He continued moaning deliriously in pleasure while she felt the bliss of having her pussy being hollowed out by his cock slamming into her cervix. The youthful man was as energetic as one could possibly be, he was slamming raucously into her frame from the side, making sure to plunge his dick as deep as he possibly could inside of her sex.

"Hhngmmhm! Mmhmm! Mhmm...mhmm..mhmm..mhmm...hmm!~" Holo mewled as she felt overcome with pleasure due to the men fucking her holes in tandem with their bodies swaying into intensely.

They each bottomed in and out of her asshole and her pussy together at once, with cocks shoving in as far as they could go. Her sex started clenching tightly around Benjamin's member, making him rut into her like a wild animal while the man pounding her ass went at it even harder. The sounds of sex clapping together with genitals continued nonstop with Holo slobbering all over one man's cock while stroking another with frenzied vigor.

Together it was a cacophony of flesh sounds being made, bodies rutting into the Wise Wolf with her becoming ever closer to succumbing to orgasm already after fifteen more minutes of this.

'S-so good! This feels so utterly amazing! I can barely stand to be without it from here on out! Who knew human men would feel so amazing breeding a lonesome Deity like me. If only...if only Lawrence hadn't flirted with that waitress, then he could've been having this instead. Oh well.....it worked out for the better I suppose, nothing compares to this experience!' Holo thought as her ears started twitching.

Her tail curled around the waist of the man bottoming out of her ass, making him fuck her even harder until she felt the first payload of sperm being delivered into her pussy from the front! With one hard slam of his waist, Benjamin drove into Holo as far as he could, determined to seed her fertile insides just for the primal pleasure of breeding her into pregnancy.

"Hhnh! Yes! Take it! Take my seed and become pregnant, you beautiful Goddess!~" He cried out, smiling widely as he felt his balls quell and explode, sending thick streams of sperm directly into her cervix!

*Spllt..spllt...spplt..spllt..spllt..splltt!*!

Holo let out a shrill scream of ecstasy as she felt her insides being creampied for the very first time in her life. Her clawed toes curled up tightly, her fingers dug into the waist of the man bottoming out of her mouth as she recoiled in an amazing climax all her own. She wound up cumming by herself and making both her asshole and pussy clench around each man sawing out of her.

"Gghk! S-shit...I think I'm going to blow too! Aaaaahhh!~" The man who had been pounding her ass felt his end come when Holo's tight anal muscles milked him for his seed, making him cum directly inside of her ass!

Holo soon felt the other two men following suit as well, the man who had drilled the roof of her mouth with his cock bucked into her face one last time before feeling his seed come spewing out into the back of her throat. Holo instantly became intoxicated by the flavor of sperm, she sealed her lips tightly around his length and started swallowing everything that came down her esophagus while the other simply came all over her face and chest!

Ropes of cum came flying all over the place with the four men who had been using her body, painting her skin in a sea of semen while the other member groping her breasts remained unfinished. All over, there were ropes of cum flying across Holo's body as well as inside of it, filling her to the brim and increasing the likelihood of receiving enough seed to likely be fertilized into pregnancy. The thought of such a taboo aspect of interbreeding with everyday humans sent a perverse chill down her spine, making her cum a second time in mid-coitus with the others.

"Mhhmmhm..*Spllt..sppltlt*..hhhhhmm! *Spplt..spllt..splltt*..hhhaaahh....! Hehehehe, this is such fun, you men certainly know how to treat a Goddess to a grand time!~" Holo let out with a delicious hedonistic smile once they each withdrew from her body, leaving it covered and filled with sperm all over.

She briefly looked over at Brisk and saw that his dick remained out of its sheath untreated and ready to be pleasured. The same can be said for the fifth mean, who still had not come all over nor inside of her body. It was here that Holo just got a wicked idea for her to use and try out.

"Whew....! Oh man, that was amazing.~" One of them panted, feeling momentarily spent as they watched the woman stand up and grab another bundle of wheat from her bag to scarf down on.

"I hope I got her pregnant, I don't know why...but there's just the sheer thrill of impregnating an exotic beauty like her without having to take responsibility," Benjamin said as he watched Holo nakedly walk over to the center of the warehouse to untie the dog Brisk before getting down on all fours in front of him.

She received curious looks from all the men around her and winked playfully before wiggling her ass at the only unspent man in the room, making some of the sperm filling her entire pussy drip out into the ground.

"Well? You're still unsatisfied, aren't you going to want to violate a part of me too like your friends? I'll let you decide whether you'll have my buttocks or my mouth since I'm saving my pussy for dear Brisk over here. Can someone guide the dog into getting into position behind me already? I'd like to see if his seed will do the trick and get me pregnant, I am part Wolf after all.~" She purred, licking her tongue across her lips as Benjamin and Gerald both brought Brisk over to get behind Holo where it sees her pussy being spread out openly before its eyes.

*Hoooooooooo!*

He howled with panting with excitement, making his unsheathed cock lubricate even more as he trotted up to get behind her waist. He was ready to mate with the wolven female, much like the last unspent man was to have her lips wrapped tightly around his cock.

"Your boobs were very nice, but I definitely want to enjoy your mouth the most right now. You're just...so beautiful to look at, Wise Wolf." He said, making Holo smile as she flashed him her fangs, hoping to scare him a little just for the fun of it.

"Heheheh, well...come and get it then. I promise I won't bite.~" Holo teased as he shakily lined up his penis in front of her soft lips, allowing her to take it into her mouth.

*Schupp!*

"Oooaaaahh....yess! Ohh it feels so warm inside of that tight-looking mouth.~" He moaned deliriously, feeling Holo's animal-like tongue wrap around the surface of his length in only the most pleasurable way she can. She kept her lips sealed tightly around the surface of his cock hungrily pulling him further into the back of her throat while she felt Brisek mount her from behind.

The dog panted excitedly again as he felt the red-coated tip of his doggy dick slide into Holo's pussy with a curt shove of his bestial little hips.

*Squelch!*

"Mmm! *Ooohhhh yeah! Aaaahhh!*" Holo mouthed around the man's cock as she started sucking him off, feeling Brisk's meat sink in even further as he began to raucously hump her pussy from behind like she was a regular female dog in heat. She could feel his knot slowly pushing into her folds, clogging up her pussy with the tip of his member grooving into the hole of her cervix and allowing himself entry into her womb.

She let out a moan again and held onto the back of the man's hips with one of her hands, forcing him to fuck her throat leisurely while she was fetting railed by the dog from behind. Feeling his cock plundering into her womb was making Holo feel friskier than ever, he was unwittingly hitting all her sensitive nerve regions, making her swallow up the man's cock even faster in a back-and-forth of her body swaying forward.

"Mhp...mhp..mhp..mhp...mhp..mhp..mhp! Mmmmm!~" She mewled loudly, tasting cock in her mouth and doggy penis plundering her womb with the intention of breeding her.

The others sat around, watching in amusement with mugs of Butter Beer in their hands, enjoying the show of a lovely Deity of the Harvest being treated like a common whore.

Holo slobbered and sucked every inch of the man's cock down into her esophagus, hungrily squeezing her lips in the attempts to get him to give her a generous load of his seed. Meanwhile, the doggy continued bucking frenziedly into her from behind, pumping her pussy constantly with his knot wedged inside of her sex. Brisk was panting happily with excitement, feeling his dick beginning to swell with cum after minutes of nonstop spit-roasting.

'Yess! Yesss! Oohhh....gods...yes! This is what I've been made for! This is everything I need, right here! Oh, Lawrence, you could have had this had you not been a fool. I would've given you everything, but you had to play to the charms of a common womanizer when looking at other women that way! Now you've given me the blessing of liberation! I'll treasure being treated like a piece of meat to fuck and ravish others for as long as I live!' Holo thought in revelation as she felt Brisk bucking into her several more times before howling to the moon in climax!

She felt the knot expand and his shaft explodes inside of her babymaker, sending thick spurts of canine sperm directly inside like so.

*Spplt...splllt..spllt..spllt..spllt..spllt!*

Likewise, the man in front of her rolled his pelvis along the surface of Holo's face, feeling his balls clench with orgasm as well just before sending thick ropes of semen down into her gullet!

"Hgghhhh! Here I come! Please swallow everything, Wolf Goddess! You've given me the most heavenly feeling in the world! Aaahh....!" He cried out, sending thick jets of seed straight down her throat, to which she swallowed easily with a delirious smile on her face.

*Gulp..gulp..gulp..gulp!*

"Mmmnnnn." Holo mewled happily as she drank down his sperm, letting her tongue curl all over the man's length as she started sucking him intensely in order to coax more out of his cock in mid-coitus. She gleefully sucked everything out of his meat like a living vortex, the man had held onto her head from above, letting everything out and feeling drained shortly afterward.

He fell back onto the ground with Brisk keeping himself mounted on top of Holo's prostrated body, letting large amounts of sperm flow into her womb until he was used up.

"Mmmmm, he might win the prize of impregnating me, boys. Care to surpass him once he's finished?" She asked in a sultry tone, seeing all their dicks arise at once as they had gotten their second win. "I'll take that as a yes then."

Once Brisk had finished cumming inside of Holo's pussy, leaving a bit due to all the sperm left inside of her womb, he had slipped himself off of her with his wiener going flaccid already. A thick splotch of sperm came spilling out, leaving Holo stuffed to the brim as the remaining four men all huddled around her with Butter Beer bottles held up in the air, ready to pour the liquid down upon her.

She rolled onto her back and kept her legs spread wide with a smile, welcoming another shower of the intoxicating brew and feeling its liquid contents bathe her in the substance for a mere moment before they started taking her again. The second time around, Holo had straddled one man's waist, feeling him sink into her cum-stuffed pussy while another penetrated her ass from behind with a smile. They were the ones who had been pleasured by her hand and mouth in the first round, leaving the other two to receive the same treatment prior.

Together they rolled into her body, pounding away into her sex and ass for minutes longer until they each came at the same time inside of the Wolf Deity, leaving her even more filled up. Being drunk on Beer Wine, she then took to being held up between the second set of burly men she had just pleasured with foreplay. She was held up as they each sawed into her while standing up, leaving them more space to ferociously saw out of her holes in tandem until they both came inside of her again!

Holo was beginning to feel tired by this point, her momentum had died down after that last romp. There was no doubt in her mind that she was fertilized already by either the dog's seed or the men who had stuffed her pussy without a care in the world. Either way, she wanted to go out with all the men jerking off right in front of her as she knelt helplessly on the ground in front of them like a bitch in heat. She received a collection of sperm all over again with each thick rope splattering into her face, chest, and hair altogether at once just before passing out due to exhaustion among the haystacks.

Holo lay there in the middle of the warehouse covered and filled with sperm, likely pregnant with a delirious and utterly fulfilled smile on her messy face. Cum continued to leak out of her pussy as she was left there spread-eagle on the ground, not caring if Lawrence was missing her at all.

"*Huff....huff...huff..huff*...you know, I may have to stop by Trifas again later in the future, or maybe I'll simply enjoy myself at every town from now on." She breathed out, eventually leaving in the morning and walking back to the hotel where they stayed, fully dressed and with Lawrence none the wiser.

He did wonder why Holo cradled her body affectionately at times though, and she did start taking up the habit of disappearing between visits to other places for more business. If only she knew, just how happy she was getting her fill from somebody else, or rather a multitude of other men without him having an idea.

**End of Chapter**

**To Be Continued....?**

**This has been for S. Thanks for reading.**

*


End file.
